My Byakuya IdeaDream
by kirenuchiha1
Summary: what if Byakuya's beloved Hisana did leave him a child closer to him then he thought but as a servant. keeping it at a k sense their really isnt any angst
1. Prolouge

-MY BYAKUYA DREAM-just an idea of a great fanfic-

okay this is my second fict and lets just say...okay it sucked wasn't the best story around personally but hey no hard feelings oh and i have a knack for skimming over grammer so if anyone wants to beta me feel free. :) enjoy!

summary- what if byakuya had a son but didn't know it was his child and he's been right in front of him all these years, as a servant.

A/N- i do not bleach if i did bleach would be soooo different. alot more yaoi too =D

okay alot of OC i guess sense i kinda made up as i went along. i write whatever pops! into this little head of mine(p.s it's wacko in their BEWARE!)-kiren

They Elders told me that my beloved Hisana had died do to complications at the birthing and her body was to weak to bear him. That was a lie, my child now lived among me for so many years without my knowledge. The Elders said the child was found in the Rukon District, Inuzuri were my Hisana and i first met. I found confort with the child suprisingly enough his eyes are what got me the most. A misty lavender to me it almost looked like light purple but no it was lavender i could see the lighter color mixed within. His hair was very short half of his small head and his hand were small, always balled into fist. I wondered why, was it a baby thing, did all babies do it?. The noble never really knew and probably never wouldn't his Hisana was his love and will be his only one. Even if it took him to the grave.

The infant i guessed to be a couple days old maybe less maybe more then again how would i really tell?I'm not a baby specialist . He woke up a little startled when he saw me and did something that made my heart almost melt, he smiled at me and leaned a little closer from his bed that i had beside me while i did my caligraphy.

Gurgling quite alot he then yawned and i put my fingers through his hair and pated him lightly to sleep."Shika,bring the boy into his room and when he wakes feed him". "Yes my lord" was her only reply as she then picked the child up gently trying best not to hurt him in his arms and cuddled him, smiling as she saw how happy he was pregnant herself this was extra experience for her little one soon to enter in this world.

Byakuya picked Shika to take care of the young one which he had not named yet because she was very young and also has two children . Her son Kyo being the oldest , he helps in the garden and the one she is to expecting in a few had came to my chambers to tell me of the childs current state, he had gone to sleep like i exspected. But what i didn't exspect her to say "No means to bother you my lord" she started off i could see her nervousness "are you going to name the baby" she had said rather quickly having me to think about for a little realized my curiousity to her question and bowed" you may name him i have no intension on doing so" but in truth i did. Her face then lit up, it would seem i had made her excited. The nex day she had told me she named him. Shinko meaning faith for he to bring faith back into my hopes on living happily even though my wife recently had passed was going to be interesting...

please review- it's probably horrible maybe i should just keep it a one shot you guys decide or not. =D p.s i love Spunky0ne and DramaKagome they encourage me so and how could i forget icegirlJenni( i believe thats how u spell her name) she gives me great constructive critism. And of course DramaKagome for encouraging me!. Have a good day everyone.


	2. like father like son

Hey Kiren's back and bring a new chapter. Which i have named ironicly

**Chapter 1 even though it's 2:** enjoy ^_^' oh and how could i even not mention this thanks Girls In White Dresses for adding to favorites AND reviewing. Yes i know i need a beta for my grammer buttttt i have bad luck getting a responder sorry so please don't mind correcting me so i can edit. Now onwards to the story.

**2 years latter... p.s spolier alert he says his r's as w's.**

Shika ran down the hallway to slid into a bowing position outside my door. She had a panicked expression on her face and thats when it came to me "What happened to Shinko". She hesitated to speak before saying "Shinko has become very ill My Lord, I thought he had a simple cold but his fever has not gone down in this past hour". Maybe he has the flu? "I shall take him to Captain UnoHana just in case if it is serious and he contracted something". Bowing slightly and showing a look of relief she quickly hurried away to bring him to me. When Shinko's little body had been placed in my arms he felt very warm but his head was blazing hot. I flash stepped to the fourth division getting their as quick as possiple so he does not over heat!. Stepping into the division i see the lieutanant Isane Kotetsu. "Can i help you Captain Kuchiki" she askes then spoting Shinko she redirects her question "do you wish for Me to get Captain UnoHana "Yes is she in the building". With a nod the second in command lead Me to a room marked six. "Sit the patient down their and put the robes on him the Captain will be with you shortly". I nodded and did as i was instructed sitting Shinko upright. Taking his Green Kimono off and Sea Green obi I replaceed them with the medical robes I fount in the drawer below. "Oto-san i do not feel so..so good" Shinko said with a facial expression that said 'i am going to throw up'. Just then Captain UnoHana gracefully walked in with a smile on her face "Well well what do we have here if it isn't little Shinko are you not feeling well like onee" She said looking at him before feeling his forehead "Your burning up let me take your tempature" The female Captain took the fever reading stick from the wall and put it in Shinko's mouth "Now bit down with your tounge over it, don't take it out untill you hear a beep" She smiled at him to reasure his nervousness. "Captain Kuchiki can i speak with you " She then turned to me " Of course" I smiled at Shinko before stepping out with the Healer . "Captain Kuchiki i think Shinko had nothing more than an infection, children at his age get them Especially around this time of year being Flu and Allergy season but i will not find out into i take so tests" I nodded " Will it be blood work or-she interupted me "No blood work just some swabs to the mouth and some of the flem in his throat" "Alright Captain UnoHana i accept your wishes". She the went back into the room and explaint this to Shinko in away he'd understand then smilled wrote down some notes and left with the medical supplies and left. I calmly entered the room trying best not to spook him out for him to speak "Otou-san what if im weally sick like Cap-pt Captain. I raised a brow he was trying to say her name. He's been ver good at it sense he was little he could say almost everyone's name correctly within the mannor at one and heere he is at two trying to say 'Captain Unohana'. Still Trying then finally he says it Captain Uno UnoHana did i say it wight?" He asked me " You said it right and i'm sure if your that sick she'll give you really good medician to make you good as new again" I replied while sliding my fingers through his hair, that always would work when i put him to bed personally as a infant. A knock was heard at the door for it to be opened by none other than Hanataro. "uhh uhh Capptain Kuchiki the results came back positive of a slight infection so Captain UnoHana instructed me to give you this Anti biotic Childrens Medicine for Shinko" He said nervously. The scrumbly boy handed me the prescription and bowed "Thank you Hana -san" Said Shinko smiling showing some of his yet to grow in teeth. "No problem Shinko hope you feel better haha!" Hanataro Yamada smiled and left. Soon we got the Medicine and I was instructed by a healer to give him a tea spoon perferibly twice a day when he awakens and before bed. I gave him a teaspoon of the bubblegum liquid as soon as his fever went down and told Shika off they apointment(spelt wrong) with Captain UnoHana and the Medicine. "Otou-san i'm hungry can i have some YakiSoba with Teriyaki and Dumplings or Tempura Shrimp?" He asked while rubbing his tummy . "I do not mind making what he requested My Lord" Shika said rubbing her Swolen tummy where her Unborn Child lays " Be careful Shika we do not want any harm to your Child so close to your due date". Blushing she smiled " O f course My Lord thanks for being concerned i will be careful" With that she walked away towards the kitchen and Shinko clung to me like a leaf to a stem. By now your probably wondering why Shinko calls me Otou-san which means Father . Well it started when he first started talking which was at five months old he was playing in his bath when i came in to make sure he didn't drench another male servant in bath water...again. He was being held by his tum by Kyo, Shika's son giggling as he splashed around in the bubbles and try to yes tried to eat them. " No little Shi you cannot eat them" He said in a serious but gentle voice "buh buh da bubbwels?"He titled his little head and looked at Kyo before reaching over to his face and splashing him. Kyo shut his eyes quickly knowing that was going to happen and laughed. "Kyo" I said scaring him a little bit "Oh Lord Kuchiki i did not know you were in here i was just finsihing little Shi's bath" I stepped out of the door way and into the spacious bathroom towards the two boys to stop after hearing oneword come from Shinko's mouth "Dada". He clapped his hands jumping up and down in Kyo's arms now wrapped in a blue yukata. He ran to me yelling 'Dada' all the way. Trust me I tried over and over to correct him in aa posiple ways but he'd give me a confused look or smile at me and shake his head his famous words "Noooo you my Otou-san" so i allowed him to call me that from then on. I brung him to the sixth division on his second birthday heerefused to stay home without me for his birthday. Stubborn brat that child sometimes i swear but i agreed anways didn't want to have an arguement with a two-year old as childish as that would be. So of we went with Little Shinko close behind (a little to close behind me) all the squad members off My and other divisions would crowd around him forgeting all about me, thank kami didn't want to be conored with a thousand questions!. "AWWW! he's SOOO cute just look at his lil face he mus be Captain Kuchiki's son you can just tell" That was Momo Hinamori. Then Rangiku " Hi their lil guy is Kuchiki-san your Daddy hmm?" Shinko nodded happily "and today's my bithday i'm" he held up two of his fingers " this many" and when you thought girls couldn't scream an louder. Well sorry to burst your bubble they did "Otou-san said i could go to work with him today because it's my birthday" He said proudly that i couldn't help but smile. "Come Shinko we must go now" I said through the crowd "okaayy bye everyone" He waved "Bye little Shinko, Happy birthday!". That was a few weeks ago but felt like yesterday. That was also the first day Shinko had ever went to Captain UnoHana other than when I had first brung him to the mannor, he had ate alot of sugar and threw up. I didn't know what to do brung him to Captain UnoHana because of his belly ache. She said he was fine just a little over feed and to much sugar plus running around wasn't a good mixture she stated that it was normal for children and not to get worked up. If it was that easy atleast My lieutanant took a liking to him. Renji even called him his pal and didn't call him a brat or knuckle head like Ichigo Kurosaki he also happened to be visting. " Hey wait a minute i thought i was your bestfirend " The carrot top shouted at Renji from afar " yeah well you've been replaced and frankly he's much more cuter" Renji replied sticking out his tounge "Oh you think he's cute HEY BYAKUYA I woud keep him away from Renji he might want to be more than 'firends' with the little guy if you know what i mean". Wide eyed yes i knew exactly what he meant . Renji and Ichigo got in a argument after that and Shinko started crying. It was official Shinko did not like Ichigo.

Well thats they end i made it so that Shinko didn't like Ichigo because Renji got mad at him and Byakuya's not really a Ichigo fan either. After all Father like son. Spolier alert next chaper: Like Father, Like Son. Shika has her baby and byakuya finds out Shinko biologically his his son.

Stay tuned people thank you and don't hesitate to leave me a review thank you.


	3. shocking truth

Hey Kiren's back and bring a new chapter. Which I have named ironically

**Chapter 1 even though it's 2:** enjoy ^_^' oh and how could I even not mention this thanks Girls In White Dresses for adding to favorites AND reviewing. Yes I know I need a beta for my grammar but... I have bad luck getting a responder sorry so please don't mind correcting me so I can edit. Now onwards to the story.

**2 years later... p.s spoiler alert he says his rs as ws.**

Shika ran down the hallway to slide into a bowing position outside my door. She had a panicked expression on her face and that's when it came to me "What happened to Shinko". She hesitated to speak before saying "Shinko has become very ill My Lord; I thought he had a simple cold but his fever has not gone down in this past hour". Maybe he has the flu? "I shall take him to Captain UnoHana just in case if it is serious and he contracted something". Bowing slightly and showing a look of relief she quickly hurried away to bring him to me. When Shinko's little body had been placed in my arms he felt very warm but his head was blazing hot. I flash stepped to the fourth division getting their as quick as possible so he does not over heat! Stepping into the division I see the lieutenant Isane Kotetsu. "Can I help you Captain Kuchiki" she asks then spotting Shinko she redirects her question "do you wish for me to get Captain UnoHana "Yes is she in the building". With a nod the second in command lead me to a room marked six. "Sit the patient down there and put the robes on him the Captain will be with you shortly". I nodded and did as I was instructed sitting Shinko upright. Taking his Green Kimono off and Sea Green obi I replaced them with the medical robes I found in the drawer below. "Oto-san I do not feel so..so good" Shinko said with a facial expression that said 'I am going to throw up'. Just then Captain UnoHana gracefully walked in with a smile on her face "Well well what do we have here if it isn't little Shinko are you not feeling well like one" She said looking at him before feeling his forehead "Your burning up let me take your temperature" The female Captain took the fever reading stick from the wall and put it in Shinko's mouth "Now bit down with your tongue over it, don't take it out until you hear a beep" She smiled at him to reassure his nervousness. "Captain Kuchiki can I speak with you" She then turned to me " Of course" I smiled at Shinko before stepping out with the Healer . "Captain Kuchiki I think Shinko had nothing more than an infection, children at his age get them Especially around this time of year being Flu and Allergy season but I will not find out into i take so tests" I nodded " Will it be blood work or-she interrupted me "No blood work just some swabs to the mouth and some of the flem in his throat" "Alright Captain UnoHana I accept your wishes". She then went back into the room and explains this to Shinko in a way he'd understand then smiled wrote down some notes and left with the medical supplies and left. I calmly entered the room trying best not to spook him out for him to speak "Otou-san what if I'm really sick like Cap-pt Captain. I raised a brow he was trying to say her name. He's been very good at it sense he was little he could say almost everyone's name correctly within the manor at one and here he is at two trying to say 'Captain Unohana'. Still Trying then finally he says it Captain Uno UnoHana did I say it wight?" He asked me " You said it right and i'm sure if your that sick she'll give you really good medicine to make you good as new again" I replied while sliding my fingers through his hair, that always would work when i put him to bed personally as a infant. A knock was heard at the door for it to be opened by none other than Hanataro. "uhh uhh Cap-ppp tain Kuchiki the results came back positive of a slight infection so Captain UnoHana instructed me to give you this Anti biotic Childrens Medicine for Shinko" He said nervously. The scrumbly boy handed me the prescription and bowed "Thank you Hana -san" Said Shinko smiling showing some of his yet to grow in teeth. "No problem Shinko hopes you feel better haha!" Hanataro Yamada smiled and left. Soon we got the Medicine and I was instructed by a healer to give him a tea spoon preferably twice a day when he awakens and before bed. I gave him a teaspoon of the bubblegum liquid as soon as his fever went down and told Shika off they appointment(spelt wrong) with Captain UnoHana and the Medicine. "Otou-san I'm hungry can I have some YakiSoba with Teriyaki and Dumplings or Tempura Shrimp?" He asked while rubbing his tummy . "I do not mind making what he requested My Lord" Shika said rubbing her Swollen tummy where her Unborn Child lays "Be careful Shika we do not want any harm to your Child so close to your due date". Blushing she smiled " O f course My Lord thanks for being concerned i will be careful" With that she walked away towards the kitchen and Shinko clung to me like a leaf to a stem. By now your probably wondering why Shinko calls me Otou-san which means Father . Well it started when he first started talking which was at five months old he was playing in his bath when i came in to make sure he didn't drench another male servant in bath water...again. He was being held by his belly by Kyo, Shika's son giggling as he splashed around in the bubbles and try to yes tried to eat them. " No little Shi you cannot eat them" He said in a serious but gentle voice "buh buh da bubbwels?"He titled his little head and looked at Kyo before reaching over to his face and splashing him. Kyo shut his eyes quickly knowing that was going to happen and laughed. "Kyo" I said scaring him a little bit "Oh Lord Kuchiki I did not know you were in here I was just finishing little Shi's bath" I stepped out of the door way and into the spacious bathroom towards the two boys to stop after hearing one word come from Shinko's mouth "Dada". He clapped his hands jumping up and down in Kyo's arms now wrapped in a blue yukata. He ran to me yelling 'Dada' all the way. Trust me I tried over and over to correct him in as possible ways but he'd give me a confused look or smile at me and shake his head his famous words "Noooo you my Otou-san" so I allowed him to call me that from then on. I brung him to the sixth division on his second birthday he refused to stay home without me for his birthday. Stubborn brat that child sometimes I swear but I agreed anyway didn't want to have an argument with a two-year old as childish as that would be. So of we went with Little Shinko close behind (a little to close behind me) all the squad members off My and other divisions would crowd around him forgetting all about me, thank kami didn't want to be conored with a thousand questions!. "AWWW! he's SOOO cute just look at his liltle face he mus be Captain Kuchiki's son you can just tell" That was Momo Hinamori. Then Rangiku " Hi their lil guy is Kuchiki-san your Daddy hmm?" Shinko nodded happily "and today's my bithday I'm" he held up two of his fingers this many" and when you thought girls couldn't scream an louder. Well sorry to burst your bubble they did "Otou-san said i could go to work with him today because it's my birthday" He said proudly that i couldn't help but smile. "Come Shinko we must go now" I said through the crowd "okaayy bye everyone" He waved "Bye little Shinko, Happy birthday!". That was a few weeks ago but felt like yesterday. That was also the first day Shinko had ever went to Captain UnoHana other than when I had first brung him to the manor, he had ate allot of sugar and threw up. I didn't know what to do brung him to Captain UnoHana because of his belly ache. She said he was fine just a little over feed and to much sugar plus running around wasn't a good mixture she stated that it was normal for children and not to get worked up. If it was that easy atleast My lieutanant took a liking to him. Renji even called him his pal and didn't call him a brat or knuckle head like Ichigo Kurosaki he also happened to be visting. "Hey wait a minute i thought i was your bestfirend " The carrot top shouted at Renji from afar " yeah well you've been replaced and frankly he's much more cuter" Renji replied sticking out his tounge "Oh you think he's cute HEY BYAKUYA I woud keep him away from Renji he might want to be more than 'firends' with the little guy if you know what i mean". Wide eyed yes i knew exactly what he meant . Renji and Ichigo got in a argument after that and Shinko started crying. It was official Shinko did not like Ichigo.

Well thats they end I made it so that Shinko didn't like Ichigo because Renji got mad at him and Byakuya's not really a Ichigo fan either. After all Father like son. Spolier alert next chaper: Like Father, Like Son. Shika has her baby and byakuya finds out Shinko biologically his his son.

Stay tuned people thank you and don't hesitate to leave me a review thank you.


End file.
